


same

by palateens



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Character Study, Curtain Fic, Domestic Fluff, Future Fic, Idiots in Love, Kid Fic, Kinda, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 01:59:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17235194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palateens/pseuds/palateens
Summary: Derek heals wounds by deeming the damned worthy. He sees the world in shades of violet and grey, in the ways people hurt even when they perpetuate hurting.





	same

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bluflamingo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluflamingo/gifts).



> happy holidays bluflamingo! you requested some Kent/Nursey and I wanted to write something longer but this month got away from me (your prompt is very inspiring though and I hope I can make a longer fic for them in 2019). you mentioned enjoying kid fic, established relationships, and domesticity and those are some of my favorite things to do so here it is! this is just a lot of tooth rotting queer feels so I hope you're prepared.

He met Derek on an average day, almost by accident. It was a done deal, in and out of a crowded room on another busy day. They were almost strangers. Derek could have been another person in the sea of Kent’s life. But he wasn’t, and Kent thanks his lucky stars every day because that never happened.  

Derek is sweet, with a beautiful smile. His laugh is like summer thunder, crackling with warmth while swaying gently, coaxing people to get comfortable. Derek is the sun as the clouds parted after a storm, subtle and shy but oh so bright. He’s as nourishing as fresh air but also as addictive and tasty as cotton candy. He’s jumping into the pool on the first day of summer. He’s sneak attack pillow fights and cursed images sent at two am. He’s the leap in Kent’s heart that Kent never thought he’d feel again. 

Derek makes music every time he opens his mouth because every word he’s ever said is a work of art—even the messy, tangled words at three am when they’re both drunk, even the stupid things he wished he never said. Derek talks the way bubbles danced in a champagne glass—vivacious and flying so high above mere mortals. He vanquishes demons with murmurs and creates sunshine out of nothing. He’s Kent’s favorite song. The last thing Kent wants to hear at night and the only thing that gets him up in the morning. 

He charges into battles without a second glance. Half the time he forgets to bring a sword, but, that’s why Kent always brings two. He’s a knight in golden armor, protecting the innocent and pure of heart. Derek fights upwards battles and infiltrates enemy lines with his wit and sarcasm. He stabs with a single sigh and his eyes recite soliloquies, daring fools to cross him. 

Derek builds universes out of snowglobes and gardens out of hate. Derek is a new god among a cracking world, mending things where he goes with a simple touch or word. He could fit the world in his arms if he wanted to but has mastered invisibility to an extent Kent only thought possible by himself. Derek is stardust wrapped around electricity. He’s every color in existence and even some that can’t be detected by the human eye. He’s just that handsome.  

His eyes gleam with the passion of a thousand stars. Derek heals wounds by deeming the damned worthy. He sees the world in shades of violet and grey, in the ways people hurt even when they perpetuate hurting. Derek sifts through the ugly in people and finds the beauty. Kent would think Derek had never seen a nasty person in his life if he didn’t know any better. It’s the way he looks at Kent with some much life, so much patience and enthusiasm. It catches Kent’s breath as much as it makes him look over his shoulder, checking that Derek is, in fact, looking at him like there are clouds in his eyes or galaxies on his face. 

He’s brave in the ways Kent wants to be and is honest in the ways Kent knows he should be. He has the foresight of a diplomat with the unbridled impulsivity of someone who’s learned how to stop giving so many fucks to people who don’t matter. He weaves people and things back and forth like an expert craftsman. He makes things fit in a way that doesn’t look like it shouldn’t but always finds a way to keep things together. 

Derek loves until he has nothing left to give. He sees the best in people who don’t deserve it. Sometimes it makes Kent wonder how much of the real him Derek’s seeing. But other times, seeing the world through Derek’s eyes feels too familiar, too much like his own life. He sees Derek fight for things that are hard and love things that don’t deserve his attention and somehow manage to twist it into his own fault when the world gets too unforgiving. 

Derek looks at himself the way Kent looks at himself, with not enough kindness and too many rules. It makes Kent want to reach out and hold him until the rain passes, even though it’s been pouring around them for years and years. Derek reminds Kent that it’s ok to be human, but Kent does the same. Derek does things so hard and fast and lovely that it makes Kent think he could learn to love himself enough to love someone else like they deserve. 

He’s tender whispers of things that are too soon, too real to say. He’s vows Kent would take up anew every day for the rest of his life. He's tears of joy because good things don't just happen to Kent, let alone walk up to them and ask to spend forever by his side. Derek is a life Kent didn’t know he could want, let alone deserve. Derek is fingers to tangle, muscles to massage, legs to wrap around on cold winter nights, and arms to skim like a pond in spring. Derek is a universe when Kent had only thought to look for galaxies. He’s the mountains and the streams. He’s so much more than Kent could ever hope to be, but he sees something in Kent so many Kent’s worth getting to know. 

Derek makes Kent think that there’s a beauty in being heard and a joy in compromise and work. Derek makes a lot of shitty things in a harsh life seem wonderful, seem worth sticking around for.  

Derek is a klutz and a goof. Derek has an atrocious taste in dad jokes and gets the softest smile on his face when Kent says as much. Derek gets lost in video games as much as he does great works of fiction. Derek makes eating french fries look sexy. Derek has obscure interests that don’t make him look like a hipster, they’re just generally as dorky as he is. Derek has a nose that’s meant for flicking and a belly made for kissing. Derek swears he doesn’t play his music as loudly anymore, but Kent doesn’t mind repeating things. 

Derek is a god and a saint and a sinner and a joker. He’s  _ everything—   _

Light hits Kent’s eyes just right, causing him to groan. Derek’s arm adjusts to cover his eyes. Kent sighs tiredly, snuggling into Derek’s armpit. He used to think love meant accepting that another human being is sometimes going to stink and comes with feet but—now he knows that love means finding everything about another person, the good, the bad, and the weird, amazing.   

Kent readjusts himself so his head rests against Derek’s shoulder. With his eyes closed, he feels for the fleece on Imani’s onesie. Derek chuckles, dragging Kent’s hand to the center of his chest where their daughter naps. Kent cracks an eyelid open when he feels his hand rest against her soft head. Imani is barely four months old but smiles like her daddy. Her nose is more like Kent’s but the way she scrunches it is all Derek. He can’t wait to see how much of the person she becomes is from Derek. 

“What are you thinking about?” Derek murmurs into Kent’s hair.

Kent brushes his thumb against Imani’s cheek. “Everything. You.” 

He tilts his head in time to catch Derek grinning at him lovingly. 

“What a coincidence,” Derek says before kissing Kent's nose. “So was I.” 


End file.
